Vueltas De La Vida
by Iker-Kun
Summary: Tsurugi confiesa sus sentimientos a Kinako, cuando esta le dice que siente lo mismo, se convierten en novios, pero para su sorpresa, al siguiente día Tsurugi despierta en un mundo totalmente diferente al que él conoce, llevándolo a una aventura en donde deberá de buscar la salida a ese problema.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aquí Iker-Kun reportándose con otra historia que para suerte de los amantes de la pareja de Tsurugi/Kinako, es de ellos, espero les guste.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 1: TE AMO.

El amanecer había llegado a la cuidad de Inazuma, todos se preparaban para ir a estudiar, pero Tsurugi se preparaba para confesar sus sentimientos hacia la persona que el amaba.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) Hoy es el día, hoy le confesare mis sentimientos a Kinako.

Tsurugi se alisto y se fue corriendo hacia la secundaria Raimond, al llegar se encontró a Kinako quien iba conversando con Fey y Tenma.

Tenma: Buenos días Tsurugi.

Fey: Buenos días.

Kinako: Buenos días Tsurugi, ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Tsurugi: Es que… necesito hablar con Kinako.

Fey: Vale, está bien, Kinako nos vemos mas tarde.

Tenma: Si, nosotros tenemos que hacer otras cosas, adiós chicos.

Fey: Adiós.

Kinako y Tsurugi: Adiós.

Tenma y Fey se fueron conversando, dejando a Tsurugi y Kinako solos.

Kinako: Tsurugi ¿de qué querías hablar?

Tsurugi: (Sonrojado) Bueno… este… yo te quería decir que…

Kinako: (Sonriendo) Dime.

Tsurugi: Kinako tu yo nos conocemos desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Kinako: Si.

Tsurugi: Y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

Kinako: Si muy buenos amigos.

Tsurugi: Bueno… pero yo… siento que ya no puedo ser tu amigo.

Kinako: (sorprendida) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tsurugi: Es que yo… te… amo.

Kinako: (sorprendida) ¿Qué has dicho?

Tsurugi: Kinako yo te amo, siempre te he amado, ya no puedo ocultarlo, yo te amo, quiero ser algo más que un amigo para ti.

Kinako: Vaya, hasta que al fin te atreves.

Tsurugi: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Kinako: El capitán y Fey me habían dicho que tú estabas enamorado e mí, pero que nunca tenías el valor para declararte, pero veo que ya te atreviste.

Tsurugi: (Mas sorprendido) ¿Tenma y Fey fueron…?

Kinako: Vale, ahora me toca a mí, Tsurugi yo también te amo.

Kinako se acerco a Tsurugi para abrazarlo y luego se dieron un tierno y dulce beso, al separarse del beso.

Tsurugi: Kinako ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Kinako: Si.

Tsurugi abrazo a Kinako, el se encontraba feliz, al fin había podido declararse a Kinako, pero estaban tan concentrados en su abrazo que no se percataron que dos personas los estaba observando.

Kariya: Vaya, veo que no pierden el tiempo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

Kirino: Hace poco, hubiéramos pasado desapercibidos si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Kariya.

Kariya: ¡Idiota! ¿A quién le dice idiota?

Kirino: A ti.

Kariya: Afeminado.

Kirino: Cara de mango.

Kinako: (En medio de los dos) Ya dejen de pelear.

Kirino: Vale, está bien.

Tsurugi: Ustedes dos no tienen remedio.

Kirino: Ah, y tu tan rudo y mira, abrazado a Kinako.

Tsurugi: Es que eso es porque… Kinako es mi novia.

Kirino: Ya lo sabía, felicidades.

Kariya: Eso debería de hacer Kirino-sempai, conseguirse a una novia, para que me deje en paz.

Kirino: Tú eres el que me molesta.

Kinako: Ya basta.

Kirino y Kariya: (sacándose la lengua) vale.

Kirino: Vale ya, pero vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Kariya: Si.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, Tsurugi se fue al Club de Soccer, las clases transcurrieron como siempre aburridas e insípidas, al salir todos los miembros del club se reunieron para entrenar, ahí Kinako y Tsurugi les comentaron lo que había pasado, todos los felicitaron, pero había alguien que no estaba muy a gusto.

Fey: ¡Tenma! ¿Estás bien?

Tenma: Ah, sí estoy bien.

Fey: Pareces algo distraído.

Tenma: Solo estoy cansado, no es nada grave.

Fey: Vales, está bien.

Y así paso la práctica del club de soccer, la mayoría se había ido a sus casas, pero Fey y otras personas se encontraban conversando.

Shindo. ¿Qué le pasa a Tenma?

Fey: Dice que está cansado, pero no es nada grave.

Tsurugi: Pero, Tenma jamás había actuado así.

Fey: Yo también siento que algo extraño esta pasando con Tenma.

Shindo: Lo mejor será esperar, a lo mejor sea que este cansado.

Tsurugi. Si, vale adiós.

Shindo: Adiós.

Fey: Adiós.

Los tres se fueron a sus casas, pensando en el comportamiento de Tenma, mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Tenma: (Pensando) ¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo? ¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a ocurrir? Solo espero que sea solo un mal presentimiento, bueno mejor debería regresar o Aki-nee se va a preocupar.

Y así Tenma regreso a su casa, siempre con ese mal presentimiento que sentía, sin saber lo que estaba punto de ocurrir, pero mientras tanto Tsurugi ya se había encontrado con Kinako.

Tsurugi. Hola mi vida.

Kinako: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Tsurugi: Perdón, solo que estaba conversando con Shindo-sempai y Fey sobre Tenma.

Kinako: Si el capitán estaba muy extraño.

Tsurugi: Si, bueno nos vamos.

Kinako: Si.

Y así Tsurugi y Kinako se fueron tomados de la mano para sus respectivas casa, al llegar a la casas de Kinako.

Kinako: Bien, nos vamos mañana.

Tsurugi: Oye, y mi beso.

Kinako: Vale, vale, está bien.

Kinako se acercó a Tsurugi para darle un beso, un beso que Tsurugi profundizo, al separarse.

Kinako: Nos vemos mañana.

Tsurugi: Si.

Luego de eso Tsurugi se fue a su casa, pensando él lo feliz que estaba ahora que Kinako era su novia.

Pero, lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

Fin Del Capítulo Uno.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ¿QUÉ PASO?

Al siguiente día, Tsurugi se levanto muy temprano, se alisto y se dirigió para el club se soccer, pero había algo que le parecía extraño.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) ¿Qué extraño? Generalmente a esta hora pasa Tenma por aquí, pensé que podría hablar con él si estaba a esta hora, bueno quizás ya pasó.

Tsurugi estaba pensando cuando vio pasar a Shinsuke muy deprisa, parece que iba apurado.

Tsurugi: ¡Shinsuke!

Shinsuke: Eh, ah hola Tsurugi, ¿Qué haces tan luego?

Tsurugi: Nada.

Shinsuke: Vamos a club de soccer, creo que los demás llegaran pronto.

Tsurugi: Ah, sí.

Shinsuke y Tsurugi se fueron al club de soccer, al llegar se sentaron a esperar a los demás, llegaron casi todos los miembros del club, pero para su sorpresa faltaban algunos miembros que no habían llegado, al inicio creyó que se les había hecho tarde, pero para su sorpresa paso algo.

Shindo: Muy bien, ya estamos todos, ahora a prácticas.

Tsurugi: ¡Esperen!, faltan personas todavía.

Hayami: No, ya estamos todos, ¿cierto Capitán?

Shindo: Si.

Tsurugi: ¿capitán? Shindo-sempai es el capitán, esto no puede ser.

Shindo: Claro que soy el capitán, ¿Qué te pasa Tsurugi?

Tsurugi: ¿Qué le paso a Tenma, Fei, Kinako, Kariya y Kirino-sempai? ¿Por qué no han venido?

Kurama: Tsurugi, estas delirando, no hay nadie que se llame como esas personas.

Shindo: Tsurugi, recuerda que los integrantes somos solo los que estamos aquí, no hay nadie más.

Tsurugi: Pero… ¡No puede ser!

Shindo: ¿Qué dices?

Tsurugi: Ayer, cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, yo hable con Kirino-sempai, Fey y Kinako, Tenma se encontraba un poco extraño, como es posible que no se acuerden.

Kurama: Si quieres ve a hablar con Otonashi-sensei, ella te puede explicar que no hay nadie llamado así.

Tsurugi: Y las Managers.

Shindo: No tenemos, Tsurugi, mejor ve a que te revise un doctor, estas algo malo.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no recuerdan nada? ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo mejor será hacer lo que Shindo-sempai me dice.

Shinsuke: Oye, Tsurugi ¿estás bien?

Tsurugi: No, creo que mejor iré a que me revisen, adiós.

Todos. Adiós.

Tsurugi se fue corriendo del club de soccer, quería encontrar a Otonashi-sensei, al poco de correr se la encontró.

Tsurugi: Otonashi-sensei, ¿quiero preguntarle algo?

Haruna: Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Tsurugi: Es sobre algunas personas, ¿quiero saber si estudian aquí en Raimond?

Haruna: De acuerdo, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Tsurugi: Tenma Matsukaze, Masaki Kariya, Kinako Nanobana y Ranmaru Kirino

Haruna: (Sorprendida) ¿Quiénes son ellos? Jamás he escuchado esos nombres.

Tsurugi: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Haruna: Si, esas personas no estudian aquí.

Tsurugi: Oh, creo que me equivoque, gracias.

Haruna: De nada.

Tsurugi: Me voy, adiós.

Haruna: Adiós.

Tsurugi se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, estaba confundido y no sabía que estaba pasando, al pensar se dirigió hacia la casa de Aki, al llegar.

Tsurugi: Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Tenma Matsukaze.

Aki: Tenma Matsukaze es mi familiar pero no vive aquí, el vive en Okinawa, con sus padres.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué, en Okinawa?

Aki: Si.

Tsurugi: Ah, gracias, adiós.

Aki: Adiós.

Tsurugi se alejo pensando en lo que Aki le había dicho.

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo que en Okinawa? Eso significa que nunca se mudo, ¿Qué hago? Oh ya se voy a buscar a Kirino-sempai, creo que se donde vive.

Y así Tsurugi se fue a la casa de Kirino, pero al llegar vio que la casa estaba vacía, no había nadie.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué esta pasando? Estoy seguro que aquí vive Kirino-sempai, ¿Qué hago ahora?

Tsurugi iba pensando en lo que estaba pasando cuando vio a Shindo y a Kurama, quienes al ver a Tsurugi se sorprendieron.

Shindo: ¡Tsurugi! Creí que estabas en el hospital.

Kurama: Si, tú no estás nada bien.

Tsurugi: Ah, Shindo-sempai, me podría decir ¿por qué esta casa está vacía?

Shindo: No vive nadie ahí.

Kurama: En realidad vivía una familia, pero se mudaron hace como unos 8 años.

Tsurugi: Sabe ¿quiénes eran?

Kurama: No, la verdad solo sé que vivía alguien ahí, pero no se quienes.

Shindo: ¿Por qué estas tan interesado?

Tsurugi: No, por nada, mejor me voy, adiós.

Kurama: Adiós.

Shindo: Adiós.

Tsurugi se fue mientras Kurama y Shindo conversaban entre ellos.

Kurama: Tsurugi ha estado muy extraño.

Shindo: Debió haber sido por el golpe de ayer.

Kurama: Podría ser.

Mientras ellos conversaban en otro lugar, se encontraba Tsurugi caminando muy pensativo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Por qué nadie se acuerda de ellos? ¿Por qué Tenma jamás vino a Raimond? ¿Qué le paso a Kinako?

Tsurugi estaba muy pensativo, hasta que se percato que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, al voltear se dio cuenta que la persona que lo estaba siguiendo estaba enmascarado.

Tsurugi: ¿Quién eres?

¿? Perdón, pero debes venir conmigo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

¿? Lo siento.

Y diciendo esto el enmascarado le dio un tremendo golpe, dejando a Tsurugi inconsciente..

¿? Lo siento, pero es lo mejor.

Fin Del Capitulo Dos.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola perdón por la tardanza, hoy sí que me atrase, pero exámenes, tareas, exposiciones, la semana cultural, no me han dejado ni dormir, pero aquí con el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste._**

**_Con lo de los pedidos, los dejare al final._**

* * *

Anteriormente en Vueltas De La Vida.

Tsurugi estaba muy pensativo, hasta que se percató que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, al voltear se dio cuenta que la persona que lo estaba siguiendo estaba enmascarado.

Tsurugi: ¿Quién eres?

¿? Perdón, pero debes venir conmigo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

¿? Lo siento.

Y diciendo esto el enmascarado le dio un tremendo golpe, dejando a Tsurugi inconsciente.

¿? Lo siento, pero es lo mejor.

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO MI NUEVA VIDA.

Tsurugi empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto un poco viejo, al parecer estaba abandonado, cuando vio que la puerta se abrió, y entro el enmascarado que lo ataco, Tsurugi muy molesto.

Tsurugi: ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me golpeaste? ¿Porque me tienes aquí?

¿? Primeramente, como puedes ver, no estas amarrado ni nada, lo cual quiere decir que no quiero hacerte daño.

Tsurugi: Si, eso veo, pero... ¿Porque me golpeaste?

¿? Antes que nada, quiero saber si crees que todo está muy extraño.

Tsurugi: Ahora que lo mencionas, todo está muy extraño, además siento que todo lo que conocía, no existe.

¿? Entonces, creo que si recuerdas todo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

¿? Tú me conoces.

El enmascarado se quitó la capucha y se dejó ver ante Tsurugi, quien al verlo, se puso muy feliz.

Tsurugi: Fey, ¿Me recuerdas?

Fey: Si, además esta Wandaba, solo nosotros recordamos todo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fey: Recuerdas que Tenma estuvo muy extraño el día de ayer.

Tsurugi: Si.

Fey: Bien, lo que paso, fue que una línea del tiempo, se ha alterado y ha provocado que a todos se les borrara la memoria, además les enviaron nuevos recuerdos, lo extraño es que ni Wandaba ni tu ni yo salimos afectados, de ahí todos los demás resultaron afectados, y ahora nuestras vidas son diferentes.

Tsurugi: Quieres decir que mi vida es otra.

Fey: Si, por ejemplo, Tenma vive en Okinawa con sus padres, Wandaba y yo nunca estuvimos en Raimond, y Kirino y Kinako, tienen vidas distintas a las conocidas.

Tsurugi: Kinako, no se acuerda de mí.

Fey: En realidad, Tenma, Kirino-Kun, Kariya ni Kinako te recuerdan, tú jamás los conociste, ni conviviste con ellos.

Tsurugi: Como es mi vida.

Fey: En este mundo, tu Tsurugi eres el delantero estrella de Raimond, además tienes una excelente relación con Shindo-Kun, ambos son amigos, también tú te llevas muy bien con Kurama y los demás, pero... jamás conociste a Tenma ni a los demás.

Tsurigi: ¡Kinako era mi novia! Acababa de declararme.

Fey: Tu nunca la conociste, ni ella a ti.

Tsurugi: Esta es mi nueva vida.

Fey: Si.

Tsurigi: (Triste) No quiero algo así, Tenma es mi mejor amigo, Kirino y Kariya son amigos míos también.

Fey: Por eso te busque, quiero tu ayuda para que podamos encontrar la solución a este problema y recuperar nuestro vida anterior.

Tsurigi: ¿Que hay que hacer primero?

Fey: Primero debemos encontrar a Tenma, necesitamos la ayuda de Tenma, Kinako; Kirino-Kun y Kariya, pero primero a Tenma.

Tsurigi: Vale, pero...debemos de ir a Okinawa.

Fey: Iremos en la caravana, llamare a Wandaba para que nos lleve.

Tsurugi: Vale.

Después de eso Fey llamo a Wandaba quien después de un rato llego, al llegar se subieron a la caravana y se dirigieron a Okinawa ya estando ahí.

Tsurugi: Ahora solo hay que buscar a Tenma.

Fey: Si, pero... Okinawa es muy grande, podría estar en cualquier parte.

Tsurugi: (Decepcionado) Si, mejor empecemos a buscar.

Fey: Vale.

Después de buscar durante un rato a lo lejos vieron a una persona, la cual ellos reconocieron rápidamente.

Tsurugi: (Feliz) Es Tenma.

Fey: Si, pero seguro que no se acuerda de nosotros.

Tsurugi: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Tsurugi se acercó a Tenma, quien al percatarse se dio la vuelta.

Tenma: ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Tsurugi: Si, estaba buscando a Tenma Matsukaze.

Tenma: Soy yo.

Tsurugi. Necesito hablar contigo.

Tenma: Disculpa, pero... No te conozco.

Tsurugi: Veo que no te acuerdas de mí.

Tenma: Jamás te he visto en mi vida.

Tsurugi: Recuerda, tu eres Tenma Matsukaze, capitán del club de soccer de Raimond, acuérdate.

Tenma: ¿Capitán del club…? ¿De qué hablas? A mí ni me gusta el soccer.

Tsurugi: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué no te gusta el soccer?

Tenma: Jamás lo he jugado, es mas no le veo lo divertido a eso, bueno si eso era todo…

Fey: Espera.

Tenma se detuvo, pero al darse la vuelta fue golpeado muy fuertemente, quedando inconsciente.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué has hecho?

Fey: Necesitamos a los demás.

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Fey: Recuerda, Tenma ama el soccer, porque en su niñez él fue salvado por un balón de soccer.

Tsurugi: Si.

Fey: Ahora en esta línea del tiempo, eso no ocurrió.

Tsurugi: Si pero… ¿Cómo haremos para que recuerden?

Wandaba: La verdad, la mente de ellos fue borrada, pero sus sentimientos son los mismo, solo necesitamos que se vuelvan a encontrar y así, ellos podrán recordar todo.

Tsurugi: Entiendo, ¿Quién sigue?

Fey: Kinako.

Tsurugi: (Feliz) Podre volver a ver a Kinako.

Fey: No te hagas ilusiones, recuerda que ella no te conoce.

Tsurugi: Si, pero estoy feliz de poder verla de nuevo.

Wandaba: Subamos a Tenma a la caravana.

Tsurugi y Fey: Si.

Y así subieron a Tenma a la caravana y se fueron a buscar a Kinako, sin saber que se llevarían la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Fin Del Capitulo Tres.

Continuara.

PREVIEW.

Tsurugi: ¿Kinako tiene novio? ¿Quién es?

Fey: No puede ser cierto.

Wandaba: Me temo que será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Tenma: ¿con que eso era?

Tsurugi: Aun tenemos ventaja.

En el próximo capítulo de Vueltas De La Vida, La Nueva Vida De Kinako.

* * *

_**Hola bueno los pedidos que me hicieron serán subidos la próxima semana, pero no todas las historias se subirán los mismos días, pero aquí las parejas.**_

_**Tenma X Aoi (Lunes 23 de septiempre)**_

_**Fey X Beta (jueves 26 de septiembre)**_

_**Tenma X Beta (Viernes 27 de septiembre)**_

_**Y hay otra pareja que es Kirino X ? que después la diré, jajaja.**_

_**Estos son de los pedidos que me pidieron, adiós.**_

_**Solo pido paciencia, estoy atareado.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO: LA NUEVA VIDA DE KINAKO.

Tsurugi y Fey se encontraban en la caravana, estaban conversando con Wandaba cuando de repente Tenma se despertó.

Tenma: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué me golpearon?

Fey: Te lo vamos a explicar, veras, tú eres Tenma Matsukaze, y tú eres el capitán de Raimond.

Tenma: Ya les dije que no se de que me hablan.

Tsurugi: El Tenma que yo conozco no diría eso.

Fey: Si el Tenma que conocemos no diría eso.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Fey: Tú no eres así, tú tienes una excelente vida, en la línea anterior, vivías con Aki-nee y eras la mejor persona que conocíamos.

Tsurugi: Recuerda, cuando estábamos en el club, cuando jugábamos, no lo recuerdas.

Tenma: Yo…

Wandaba: Ya vamos a llegar.

Tenma: ¿ese oso? Lo conozco.

Wandaba: ¿Qué? ¿A quién le dices oso?

Tenma: Ahora entiendo, tú te llamas Wandaba.

Wandaba: ¿me recuerdas?

Tenma: Siento que te he visto antes, al igual que a los otros dos, pero… estoy confundido.

Fey: Tenma, solo permítenos hacerte recordar, si observa lo que vemos nosotros, seguro que te acordaras.

Tenma: Ah, de acuerdo.

Fey: Bien.

Tsurugi: Vamos, hay que buscar a Kinako.

Tenma: ¿para qué quieren encontrar a Kinako?

Fey: No me digas que la conoces.

Tenma: Si, pero… ¿para que la quieren?

Tsurugi: Dime, ¿Dónde la encontramos?

Tenma: Ella vive un poco al norte de aquí, les enseñare.

Wandaba: Si, eso nos ahora el trabajo.

Los chicos se fueron a buscar a Kinako, Tsurugi iba muy feliz, ya que podría volver a ver a su querida Kinako, pero se sorprendió cuando Fey le pregunto algo a Tenma.

Fey: Tenma, ¿Cómo conoces a Kinako?

Tenma: La conocí por medio de Kirino-sempai, él fue quien me la presento en una de nuestras salidas, además Akane-san es muy amiga de ella, al igual que Midori-san.

Tsurugi: Midori, Akane y Kirino-sempai, son tus amigos.

Tenma: Claro, ¿Por qué?

Tsurugi: No por nada, solo curiosidad.

Tenma: Bueno… en fin ya llegamos, voy a hablar con ella.

Tsurugi: Pero…

Tsurugi no término de decir su oración, cuando Tenma ya se encontraba en la puerta, al llamar se vio a Kinako salir, Tsurugi sentía que su corazón se iba a salir.

Kinako: Tenma, ¡qué gusto volver a verte! ¿Qué me cuentas?

Tenma: Nada nuevo, solo que hay unos chicos que quieren verte.

Kinako: ¿Quiénes?

Tenma: (Señalando) Ellos.

Kinako: ¿no los he visto? ¿Pero se me hacen conocidos?

Fey: Hola.

Tsurugi: (Nervioso) H-Hola.

Kinako: Hola, ¿Por qué querían hablar conmigo?

Fey: Necesitamos su ayuda.

Kinako: ¿mi ayuda?

Tsurugi: Si, además necesitamos la ayuda de otras personas.

Kinako: Oh, bueno me gusta ayudar.

Kinako les pidió que entraran y así estuvieron conversando, Fey y Tsurugi le comentaron todo a Kinako, esperando que ella les creyera.

Kinako: ¿quieren decir que no soy quien debería?

Fey: Si.

Tenma: No te preocupes, yo también me siento raro.

Kinako: Bueno, creo que le diré a Ranmaru sobre eso.

Tenma: Yo también les avisare a las demás chicas.

Tsurugi y Fey: ¿Ranmaru? ¿Por qué le dices el nombre?

Tenma: Bueno, ¿de qué otra manera le debería de decir a su novio?

Tsurugi y Fey: (Sorprendidos) ¿SU NOVIO?

Kinako: ¿algún problemas?

Tsurugi: Pero…tú y yo… olvídalo.

Kinako: Bueno, los veo luego.

Kinako y Tenma se fueron dejando a Fey y a Tsurugi más que sorprendidos.

Fey: ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kinako que tú eras su novio?

Tsurugi: Mejor que quede así, además esta es una vida falsa.

Fey: Ya veo, pero me alegra que Kinako y Tenma estén dispuestos a ayudarnos.

Tsurugi: Si, pero… ¿crees que Kirino-sempai nos vaya a creer?

Fey: Espero que sí, sino vamos a estar perdidos, mejor se lo digo a Wandaba.

Tsurugi: Si.

Tsurugi y Fey se fueron a la caravana y le comentaron todo a Wandaba quien…

Wandaba: ¿Qué? ¿KINAKO TIENE NOVIO? Y ESE NOVIO ES KIRINO.

Fey: (riendo) Si, esa misma expresión fue la mía.

Tsurugi: (Deprimido) La mía fue peor.

Fey: Si, aun así, debemos de tratar de que Kirino-Kun no se dé cuenta de que tu y Kinako fueron novios.

Tsurugi: Bien.

Mientras conversaban no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando.

¿? Ahora comprendo, ¿por eso Kinako se la pasaba triste estos últimos días? Vamos a ver, esto se pone interesante.

Fin Del Capitulo Cuatro.

Continuara.


End file.
